The Unearthly Children
by Whotrek
Summary: Luke Smith falls for a strange girl, only to realise that she isn't quite what she seems. (Luke/Susan fluff)


Luke Smith was walking around the park in Ealing, doing nothing in particular. His mum was in London for the day, visiting an old friend, and Clyde was at his cousins's wedding. He wasn't sure what Rani was up to, but she wasn't answering her mobile. He had even thought about emailing his old friend, Maria, but then he remembered that it was the early hours of the morning over in America, and he wouldn't get a reply for hours.

In all honesty, Luke didn't really mind being alone. Sometimes, he liked to be alone with his own thoughts, especially at the park. He found the swings to be a very good place for thinking.

Luke began to walk towards the swings, and saw a girl with short, dark hair sitting on one of them. She was wearing a dress that Luke thought was old-fashioned, but he had _long_ since learned not to trust his own judgement when it came to fashion. He sat down on the vacant swing, and looked at the girl.

At first she didn't respond, but she looked up after a few moments and met Luke's eyes. He smiled before looking down at his trainers. When he looked back up, the girl was watching him, and this time she was the one to look away, blushing as she did so.

"You look lonely," said Luke, a moment later.

"So do you," replied the girl, making eye contact again.

Luke noticed that she was very well spoken, her accent not quite _posh_, but definitely more refined than his own.

"What's your name?" asked Luke.

"Susan," said the girl. "Susan Foreman."

"Luke Smith," replied Luke.

"Do you live around here, Luke?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, just on Bannerman Road," said Luke. "What about you?"

"Well, not quite," she said, smiling to herself. Luke didn't question the oddness of the statement.

"Just... Just hanging about then?" Luke asked.

"I suppose you could say that," said Susan. "Unless you'd care to offer me a better plan?"

"Would you like to... Go for a walk?" said Luke.

"That would be lovely," said Susan brightly, standing up. Luke stood up too, and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked around the park and chatted. Luke found out that Susan was very intelligent.

"You're a genius," he laughed, after hearing her complain about how she had only ever been taught in three dimensions at school, when she should really have been taught in _five_.

"I'm not _quite_ a genius," she replied. "And you, Luke, you're not too dim yourself!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," laughed Luke.

"I'm not really sure how courting works these days, but I do like you," said Susan, out of the blue. Luke was caught so off guard by the statement that he didn't even notice how odd it sounded.

"I, uh, like you too," replied Luke.

Susan smiled and took Luke's hand before they both walked on. They strolled and chatted for about an hour, until they were interrupted.

"Susan, oh, Susan, thank goodness I found you," said an old man, wheezing slightly as he hurried towards Susan and Luke.

"Grandfather?" said the girl, questioningly.

"Yes, hello, Susan," said the man. "And hello to you too, dear boy," he added, seemingly noticing Luke, who was still standing awkwardly with Susan's hand in his own, for the first time.

"Grandfather, why all the fuss?" asked Susan.

"It's an emergency, my dear, we must leave as soon as possible," he said. "If only I could find that Chesterton; he's wandered off somewhere, would you _believe_ it?"

"Oh, Grandfather," sighed Susan. "You hurry along and hind Ian, I'll meet you in a moment."

"Very well," said the man, who began to hurry off in the direction he had come.

"What just happened?" asked Luke, watching the man go.

"Just my grandfather," commented Susan, smiling to herself.

"I worked that out, but what was he on about, saying you need to leave?" asked Luke.

"I think, Luke," began Susan. "That it's best not to ask."

"So you're leaving?" he asked.

"I must," said Susan. "Perhaps I'll see you again."

"Do you have an email address or a mobile number?" asked Luke. "I could give you mine and we could stay in contact?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I don't have a mobile telephone," said Susan.

"Oh," said Luke.

"I really must be off, my grandfather can be rather irksome if he's kept waiting," said Susan.

"Alright," said Luke, letting go of Susan's hand.

After a moment, Susan said, "I believe this is the moment in which you're supposed to kiss me goodbye."

"Oh," Luke said, rather dumbly, internally kicking himself for being so stupid.

After collecting his thoughts, he took both of Susan's hands in his, leaned in, and kissed her - just a simple kiss. When they broke apart, Susan smiled.

"Goodbye, Luke," she said.

"Bye," grinned Luke, rather dazed by the kiss.

He was snapped back to reality as Susan pulled her hands from his, smiled sweetly and walked away.

Once she had turned the corner, Luke followed her, careful not to make himself seen. He followed her for two streets, until he heard the same man from earlier shouting about something.

He peered around a corner to see the old man ranting at a man and woman, both considerably younger than himself, but he stopped shouting when Susan appeared and merely grumbled to himself as Susan spoke to the man and woman, making the woman smile. Luke suddenly took notice of the old man.

He was unlocking an _old, blue police box_.

A moment later, the old man, Susan, and the other man and woman all stepped inside the box, and Luke watched it disappear.

"Oh dear," he muttered to himself, turning away. "I just kissed one of the Doctor's friends... Oh, Mum's _not_ gonna be pleased with me..."

* * *

_I apologise for any mistakes I might have made in this little story, it was written in the early hours of the morning on an iPad and only briefly checked for errors... All the same, I'm rather happy with it :)_

_A review would be lovely! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
